1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held cutters for opening containers and more particularly to hand held label/packaging cutters for perforating labels, adhesives, coverings and the like affixed to containers such as compact disk containers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, many consumer goods are packaged in specially molded containers. The containers are generally tightly wrapped in a clear, highlighted wrapping such as cellophane and the like. In addition, a security, advertisement and/or other identification tab or label is usually attached to the package or wrapper with a powerful adhesive in order to prevent the tab or label from being inappropriately or inadvertently removed. An unfortunate by-product of modem packaging is the difficulty encountered by the consumer or bearer of the package in removing the packaging, tab and/or label. In order to remove such coverings, a person must somehow perforate the particular covering thereby allowing the person to tear through the covering so as to facilitate complete removal from the package.
A variety of techniques are employed for perforating package coverings. Such techniques include using a sharp object, such as a knife blade, a finger nail, and the like, to pierce the covering. These techniques have some obvious drawbacks including the dangers of using a knife, the possibility of hurting or breaking a fingernail and/or the unavailability of a suitably strong and sharp implement. Likewise, one should be ever cautious about not hurting oneself or damaging the package (and/or its contents) with the sharp implement when perforating the coverings.
One common culprit of tight, difficult to remove packaging is the modem compact disk or CD. CDs have become a chief source of music for millions of people worldwide. CDs may be purchased from a variety of sources ranging from the traditional music or specialty store to large department stores to catalog or on-line services. CDs come neatly packaged in a prefabricated plastic container molded to snugly hold a CD therein. The container is tightly wrapped in clear plastic, cellophane, or the like. The CD package further includes a security tab or label snugly affixed to either the package or the cellophane/plastic covering so as to prevent inappropriate or inadvertent removal. Advertising and other identifying tabs or labels may also be directly affixed to the CD package. As is known in the art, the security tag causes an alarm to sound if the tag is not deactivated prior to departure from predefined premises (such as a music store). While the security tags (and other labels) are an effective deterrent to shoplifters, the tags present a formidable obstacle to opening the CD package, even to the lawful owner. Likewise, the clear plastic and/or cellophane covering can be equally challenging in its removal. Therein, not only would one want to remove the coverings, one would want to perform the removal without damaging the package or hurting oneself. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a safe, easy to use, convenient and easily portable package opener that easily removes packaging including cellophane, security tabs and other affixed labels without damaging the package or hurting the user.
The packaging cutter of the present invention provides a means for avoiding the difficulties discussed above.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention is directed to a packaging cutter. The packaging cutter comprises a body, a combined cutting device mount and depth setting mechanism mounted in the body and a cutting device mounted in the combined cutting device mount and depth setting mechanism. The body defines an interior volume in which a packaged container is positioned. The cutting device perforates and cuts the packaging material of the packaged container.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention is directed to a packaging cutter. The packaging cutter comprises a body and a cutting mechanism/safety device housed within the body. The body defines an interior volume in which a packaged container is positioned. The cutting mechanism/safety device combination perforates and cuts the packaging material of the packaged container and prevents accidental contact with the cutting device when not in use.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for perforating package coverings. The present invention brings a cutting implement, such as a metal or plastic blade or any other suitable cutting device, close to an adhesive label or other packaging material. The blade is designed to perforate the label or other packaging material by corresponding application of force on the apparatus. Once the label is perforated, the present invention is manually moved so as to complete a lengthwise perforation of the label or other packaging material. By this operation, the user need not bother with other less effective manual techniques for breaking or otherwise removing a label or other packaging, as briefly described above.
The packaging cutter of the present invention provides a safe and effective means for removing the packaging material from a variety of containers. The packaging cutter is easy to utilize, lightweight and compact, it is easy to carry and may be utilized as a key chain or the like. The packaging cutter is also inexpensive.